horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollow Man 2
|preceded_by = Hollow Man }} Hollow Man 2 is a science-fiction/horror movie and the sequel to Paul Verhoeven's 2000 film. It stars Christian Slater, Peter Facinelli and Laura Regan. Story The story begins at a cocktail party is held at the Reisner Institute, a Washington think tank. An invisible force brutally beats a scientist, Dylan, to a bloody pulp, dragging him into a washroom, and viciously tortures him for information. Dylan eventually surrenders the name of a second scientist, Margaret Dalton, who has the information which the man is seeking. Seemingly accepting this, the man leaves, or rather pretends to leave, and Dylan attempts to call somebody, presumably the law enforcement on his handphone. Suddenly, the man, who faked his absence after all, smashes the device and slashes Dylan's neck. The police arrive, attempting to conduct a murder investigation - however, the laboratory's military supervisor, an officer called Colonel Gavin Bishop, protests it is an internal military affair and ban the cops from interfering. Afraid of further attacks on the remaining scientific personnel, the lab owner, Dr. William Reisner, employs Detective Franklin Turner and his partner, Lisa Martinez, to keep Maggie safe, but withholds any information regarding his work. The two detectives stand guard outside Maggie's house. When Lisa opens the door to let the cat in, the invisible man sneaks past her into the house. Just as he reaches the study where Maggie is, Lisa tracks him down, and he throttles her with a lamp's power cord. Suddenly, armed military commandos appear and storm the house, using thermal goggles to target and corner the invisible man. Outside, Turner confronts Bishop, realizing that they used him and Lisa to lure the invisible man to the house. Several flashbang grenades go off around the house, incapacitating the soldiers and allowing the invisible man to escape in pursuit of Turner and Maggie. He almost catches up to them, but after he is struck and badly injured by a car, he subsequently flees. Maggie is taken into protective custody by the police, where Turner's superior and acquaintance, Captain Thomas Harrison, has received orders to have her transferred to the military. Frank helps Maggie escape from the police station and they flee in a stolen car. Bishop and Reisner, knowing their careers would end if Maggie talks, declare them fugitives. Turner later demands answers from Dalton and the scientist spills the beans. Five years prior, a team of scientists figured out how to make humans invisible, but something went wrong, and only two people ever survived. A year after the original project was scrapped, the Reisner Institute restarted the experiments as a covertly Department of Defense-funded operation to create the perfect soldier, codenamed "Silent Knight", which attempts to render humans invisible. The resulting serum does turn human tissue invisible, but with adverse effects: as it allows light to pass directly through the subject, the radiation damages the cells and causes physical and mental degradation, slowly killing the person. Maggie developed a compound called the "Buffer" to counteract the effects of that particular radiation. A soldier named Michael Griffin volunteered, and the serum succeeded, but the Buffer failed and Griffin seemingly died, which in turn got Maggie fired. Maggie believes that Griffin faked his death so he could use his powers without restraint, but now needs the antidote to the radiation before he dies. Maggie receives a message from a man named Ludlow, who has been in contact with her for weeks. Turner uses his contacts to find Ludlow, a soldier enlisted into the program after Sebastian Caine (the original guinea pig), but before Griffin. He had gone into hiding but is now slowly dying from radiation. Ludlow has also been tracking Griffin, and reveals the true story to his supposed "death" and the program itself: Operation Silent Knight was never about national security, and neither was Griffin given the Buffer, since they used him to assassinate their political enemies. Meanwhile, Griffin infiltrates Bishop's office and both get into a fight. The latter attempts to reason with him and then, getting desperate, stabs him with a pen (non-fatally). Griffin impales Bishop with the same pen, and uses his computer to locate Ludlow. Arriving at the hideout, Griffin attacks Turner, but Ludlow intervenes, sacrificing himself to allow Turner and Maggie to escape. Griffin decides to make them return by capturing Maggie's sister. When they meet at the train station where he is hiding, Griffin silently catches Maggie and tries to turn her invisible so he can take her unnoticed, but Turner intervenes. After a short fight, Griffin escapes with Maggie, leaving Turner alone - while Reisner and his guards will soon arrive. A short time later, Reisner pursues an invisible man, but is soon captured and held by him. Believing him to be Griffin, he offers to send for the Buffer. The figure, however, is Turner, who used Griffin's discarded syringe to become invisible as well. Reisner, backing away, is hit and killed by a speeding car. Griffin takes Maggie to her old college laboratory to create the Buffer for him. Griffin forces her to inject herself with it first, than injects himself with another dose. With his survival seemingly assured Griffin tries to kill Maggie, but Turner intervenes and knocks him out from the laboratory window. Turner runs outside, where Griffin renders him unconscious. As Griffin slowly turns visible, Maggie reveals that he has been poisoned, for the vial contained rat poison; she loses consciousness. Enraged, Griffin takes a shovel and attempts to kill her, but Turner, having recovered, stops him and impales him with the same shovel. He then carries Maggie away for medical attention, leaving Griffin's body outside in the rain. A few days later, Maggie is recovering in hospital and is poised to be released. Heather tells her that Turner has not been found. Maggie insists that he will come back to her, as she knows he needs her. Outside, they are being watched by a hooded invisible man, presumably Turner, who then walks away. Cast of characters * Peter Facinelli as Det. Frank Turner * Laura Regan as Dr. Maggie Dalton * Christian Slater as Michael Griffin * David McIlwraith as Dr. William Reisner * William MacDonald as Colonel Gavin Bishop * Jessica Harmon as Heather Dalton * Chelah Horsdal as Blind Secretary * Sonya Salomaa as Trophy Wife * John Shaw as Dr. Devin Villiers * Mike Dopud as Officer Chesley * Sarah Deakins as Det. Lisa Martinez * Terri Anne Welyki as Pearl Girl * Zara Taylor as Ashley Category:Sci-Fi horror films